


Innerbloom

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, attempted humour, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of convenience and volunteers, Doyoung brings his student exchange partner, Kun to the wedding as a plus one. Now everyone thinks they are an item. Also the fact that he begin's to develop an odd fondness for him is becoming a problem and now that Kun managed to catch the bouquet too, he's quite simply fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> For Abby❤, a birthday gift given too late ~~because I suck~~ you are amazing and I love you! Also, thank you to the mods for being so nice and helpful! I hope you like this!

From the days Doyoung turned into a juvenile Robin Hood; never finishing his food and shooting it out of his window using catapults onto the landfill behind his backyard for a pack of needy and homeless animals, he conceived the habit of making lists.

It started when he inevitably got caught, while he shot a bread loaf onto his father’s back by accident. And then began the first list of a thousand lists, ‘The-day-I-got-booty-caned’ list. Over the course of time Doyoung made plenty of other lists, and when he realised that the insurmountable satisfaction that he received from just _knowing_ all the stuff that happened to him, all the stuff he wanted to do, all the stuff he liked- could be organised into bits of papers like miscellaneous pieces of his life; he never once stopped.

 

 

**Highschool era. Doyoung’s decaying room. 8:59 p.m**

“You’re a weirdo,” Taeyong had said when he walked into his room for the first time, staring with his mouth open and worthy of invitation for a fly at the two walls full of lists of things on ripped papers adhered with duct tape.

“And _you,_ are a walking sanatorium,” Doyoung had said cheekily but inattentive to his comment, Taeyong just languidly read out the titles of the lists, “What do we have here...‘Punks to punch’ list? And why am I on the top?”

“That I conferred you an honour, you should be happy,” Doyoung sassed him and ignored Taeyong reading out the rest of the lists. He was proud of many if he’d be honest; there was the ‘Songs I can sing better than the original artists’ list which was the soul of his ego, the ‘Sasuke’s legendary fuckups part one’ and jillions more.

Despite his decision to label himself as a generally open and frank person, he did keep things private- and by _things_ he means _lists_ of course.

But that’s irrelevant for now. Continuing with the story...

“You made a fucking list about _who’ll get married first?”_ Taeyong yelled and turned a very appalled face to Doyoung. On being met with nothing but a seemingly innocent nod in response Taeyong frowned. “Well you’re stupid. Yuta will never get married first, that’s impossible in like, a _million_ universes,” he said to Doyoung.

“Wanna bet on it?” Doyoung smirked and Taeyong put his game face on. He’d won every single bet so far, he could win this one easily because Doyoung carried the loser gene in him.

“How much money are we betting?”   

“Now you’re talking”

 

 

**Few weeks after Yuta announces his engagement to Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung’s tiny flat. 4:38 a.m**

“You remember what I told you last time right?” was Yuta’s voice from the webcam feed. Doyoung curses his internet connection for shaking up the images but he just hopes Yuta’s is good enough to see his adorably miserable bunny-wants-carrots face.

“But Yuta-please? You can’t just kick me out of your wedding just because I don’t have-”

 _“What did I tell you, Doyoung?_ I’m sure you remember,” Yuta says threateningly and Doyoung knows it’s not worth a try to argue with Yuta but if he recedes, he’s got everything to lose.

He begins with a disapproval-laced sigh, “You said if I didn’t have a plus one, I should disinvite myself.” Yuta smiles evilly from the screen and Doyoung has to squint to see if there’s any hint of mercy on his face.

None. Yuta looks like a fucking Cheshire cat about to snap his neck apart.

With his teeth.

“And if you’ve got a plus one, you’re welcome to arrive at my wedding. I promise to not bomb your plane,” Yuta says and Doyoung groans at his annoying adamance.

“Yuta come on! I’ve got a bet to win! I need to be there!” he says and Yuta raises a pixelated eyebrow on the screen, “Uh I mean, besides being there for your wedding of course. You can’t do this-”

“No I can do this because you need to respect my wishes for what I’ve planned for my wedding! I don’t want to see you strolling around in the corner like a loner during the dance, you find someone or you’re out.”

“Yuta I’ve been respecting your wishes since you wanted me to steal the question paper from the math teacher’s office in fucking grade school! I’ve made _plenty_ of sacrifices for you; do none of them even count-”

But Yuta didn’t listen. And Yuta signed out. What just signed in right after was Doyoung’s daily dose of headaches.

_Adding that to my list of Yuta-problems._

 

**Doyoung is sipping on his latte and is truly miserable with days to Yuta’s wedding. Starbucks. 12:02 p.m (oh and he’s still not invited)**

The thing is, Doyoung is neither a loner nor an introvert. He’s fairly sociable with a lovely honey tune that tends to attract attention towards him but his list of people-he’s-dated has always been short, because he finds most really easy to get bored of. The longest he’s gone with spending time with somebody has been an hour and the people who’ve actually reached that maxim are none but his best friends, Taeyong and Yuta; and it took a long while to get used to their company since Yuta is downright so loud even headphones and AC/DC can’t stop the Yuta-sonic-waves and Taeyong stinks like he’s come out of some perfume factory.

But enough of discussing Doyoung’s rotting social life- time is ticking and he needs to be at Yuta’s wedding, both for the purpose of winning the bet and for witnessing the spectacle of his loquacious best friend sitting silent for an entire wedding ceremony. Well, he’s more enthusiastic for getting the money from Taeyong but it’s not like he’s gonna tell anyone that. That said, he cannot, simply _cannot_ miss this.

Which is why he needs a fucking plus one.

Fast.

His last resort is asking his friends whom he hardly has time for, preoccupied in his jargons of night shifts and with them scattered in different parts of the world. Kyunghyun is still on speed dial like she always has been ever since his high school stupidity and Doyoung still believes she is his sworn protector in this cruel dimension. She’s always been the only person he trusts to not prank him and the best part is- she never says no. Doyoung grew up thinking she was wonder woman.

_“Hi Kyunghyu-”_

“I know this is about the plus one thingy but Yuta told me that if I went with you, he’d burry you alive with radioactive waste so reconsider your call.”

Defeated and dejected, he calls Taeyong, who can at least tell him ways to bump into someone.

“Taeyong I need a date. Help me.”

 _“Sorrydonfeellikeit~”_ Taeyong slurs in possible Valyrian and Doyoung hangs up. It’s better to ask him when he’s sober and not having his session of Netflix and tequila.

He calls Ten, who only says, “Craigslist” making Doyoung wonder why the fuck had he called him in the first place.

So he abandons all forms of trying and calls Yuta. To do grotesque things like begging.

“Yes?” Yuta says sarcastically and he’s already equipped to sass.

“Yuta I can’t find anyone- it’s difficult and I’ve tried. So you have to give me points for my effort,” Doyoung pleads on the phone with Yuta since the last few times on Skype had been visually terrifying. He really didn’t want to see all the sex toys in the background of Yuta’s hotel room.

“Your points are; ZERO,” Yuta growls back but after Doyoung’s pathetic whimper, he softens. “You seriously haven’t found anyone yet? Anyone at all?”

“Yuta I’m a doctor and I don’t have the time for meeting up with my friends let alone random nice people, okay? And everyone except Kyunghyun has somebody to go with and you’re already ruling her out- what can I do? You tell me.”

Yuta heaves out a sigh of pity, all these years and Doyoung was still hopeless as hell.

“Fine. I’ll book your flight.” Doyoung’s heart swells and he finally feels the weight of the world disappear from his shoulders. _Oh thank God-_

Suddenly, sunshine explodes in the room. Doyoung’s head stops processing everything until a hand pulled a chair in front his table.

“Is this seat taken?” someone’s voice asks him and to Doyoung it might as well have been an angel’s.

The sunshine explosions don’t stop, it seemed like he was suddenly in summer and breathing in the scent of lilies with flutters running over his heart-

“I asked you something?” the voice said and Doyoung looks up at its owner like an idiot.

_Oh WOW._

“No it isn’t. I’m by myself,” Doyoung manages to croak out and he bets he’s looking creepy because whoever this person was, he didn’t seem real as he smiled coyly at Doyoung’s polite gesture to take the seat.

For the first time, Doyoung begins to observe and notice so discreetly.

His hair is a lovely shade of chestnut, and he’s wearing oddly plain and formal clothes in contrast to Doyoung and his faded denim jacket and ripped black jeans. Two questions arise in his mind from the ashes the guy burned it to from his stoic gaze-one, _is it possible to meet someone for only ten seconds and think they are the cutest in the world_ and two, _why the hell is this guy even sitting with me?_

“I’m sorry, you look ridiculously familiar,” Doyoung lies and the guy’s head snaps up, his lips planted on the rim of the coffee cup and Doyoung’s probably already getting hard. He can make an educated guess that he does know this person, judging from how comfortable he seems unlike Doyoung who’s shaking under the table.

“Student exchange program? High school? Ring any bells?” he says and then it clicks.

_The Chinese blondie._

“You’re the Chinese blondie! You were in the basketball team, I remember-” Doyoung exclaims because it’s such a surprise his head remembers anything except the list of scans he has to get his patients.

The guy laughs and Doyoung stops breathing. He only stares as the guy’s shaking his head in negation and speaking with a faint Chinese accent Doyoung should’ve probably picked up from the first second.

“That was someone else’s nickname actually! I was in your division? We sat together in carpentry class?” he asks and Doyoung opens and closes his mouth, his eyes searching for anything prominent on the guy’s face so that he remembers and doesn’t embarrass himself because of his poor recollection capacities.

_Carpentry class? Dang, I drooled on the wood in my carpentry class- he’s too gorgeous to be that nerdy kid wearing harry potter glasses in the front seat with me-_

Doyoung looks at him. Stares at him again. But this time with wider eyes and more observation for revision and less to aesthetically please himself.

He _is_ that nerdy kid.

Just more gorgeous, with less slumpy shoulders and _no glasses._ Doyoung would’ve never guessed he’d look this good without them. He’s at present lowkey feeling attacked with the urge bubbling inside him to get a camera and photograph this man his entire life.

“Kun,” escapes Doyoung’s lips and he is not prepared for the blinding smile with the luminosity of Venus.

“I’m glad you remembered.”

 

 

**Doyoung talked to Kun until he had to use the washroom. Did Starbucks not have one or was he too blind to find it? 6:34 p.m**

“Your bladder capacity is remarkable,” Kun says delightfully as Doyoung walks him to his apartment which happened to be nearby. Not that Doyoung is memorising the address, that’d be _so_ stalkerish which is why he took a quick screenshot of what his GPS displayed when he reached there. Neat.

“I have a feeling this incident is going on social media,” Doyoung groans and Kun laughs, stopping before the stairs. “No it won’t, don’t worry about that. And thank you,” Kun says, smiling.

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, “What for?”

“For walking me back, you idiot,” Kun says with a gritted smile and it garners a laugh out of Doyoung.

“Really now? We’re addressing each other on insult basis?” he says but then observes that Kun is fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot.

Doyoung is not really good with goodbyes.

He’s had a fun day with Kun, they had lunch together and shared an awful lot of complaints about how shit high school and university had been, returning back to Starbucks to grab a coffee but they couldn’t fulfil the intention because it was then that Doyoung had this uncontainable urge to pee after which both walked the streets talking about more stuff.

And here they were. Doyoung thinks he should’ve talked to him in carpentry class and not slept on the desk instead.

In the most platonic way possible, Doyoung thinks that keeping Kun close was something he could do-something he wanted to do. He wishes meeting up with people was more like this.

More _comfortable_ like this.

He just broke a record of not getting bored of someone. And it didn’t really occur to him that he’d just met up with a classmate from the past, they weren’t friends or anything which is why saying ‘hey let’s hang out bro’ in the style of high as fuck teenagers they were back then, was difficult. And to top it all was the fact that tomorrow he’d have to fly to [] to show Yuta’s his hopeless face-

_Wait._

He could just ask Kun. Win two toys with one marble or some idiom like that. _Nailed it,_ he thought, euphoric inside.

“Kun, can I ask a favour of you?”

 

 

**Yuta and Hansol are arguing, the former is probably sassily deaf to opposition and Doyoung is hiding behind a pillar. Airport. 7:48 p.m**

“I am in dire need of a coffee,” Kun says, already jetlagged and running for the counter before Doyoung can mumble a tiny ‘okay?’. They’ve been wandering around the airport for minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yuta and Hansol who were supposed to pick them up.

Doyoung catches them arguing by the fenced lawn (whatever is wrong with interior designers for making an indoor fence) and he squints his eyes and texts Kun before walking closer.

A typical wedding preparation goes on with some things like invitations, venue picking, choice of cake, music and flowers-it’s a meticulous affair, nurtured with elements comforting and peaceful to the guests and the couple but Doyoung realises he’s completely forgotten Yuta is far from being amiable towards convention.

If it wasn’t for Hansol’s presence (thank goodness they have a clergyman) Yuta would probably have decided in favour of wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt with his husband having kohl smothered eye bags, a red velvet cake the shape of Ghastly and probably any possible oddity over the top of his head.

“But I want the _ice skull_ near the drinks section! And the fruit punch should be the colour of _blood,”_ Doyoung hears Yuta yell at Hansol, no surprise there. They haven’t noticed him approaching, he proceeds to hide behind a nearby pillar.

“This is your wedding, not a satanic ritual,” Hansol objects, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Did you even talk to Jaehyun about this? What if he has objections?”

“You’re a pastor, Hansol. How do you even know stuff about satanic rituals? Besides, Jaehyun is younger to me. And he loves me. He’s not allowed to have objections,” Yuta declares proudly as if that was making total sense and even though Doyoung’s not looking, he knows Hansol is rolling his eyes.

Doyoung peeps his head from the pillar and creeps a hand on Yuta’s shoulder to scare the life out of him saying, “HI!”

Yuta screams at the feeling of a hand out of nowhere on his arm but then on realising he grabs Doyoung by the collar and growls, “WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I HATE YOU!”

“Love you too Yuta,” Doyoung mumbles and Yuta lets go of him, Hansol snickers as he pats Doyoung’s head, “Good to see you; let’s go, Taeil’s waiting.”

“Wait!” Doyoung says and Yuta and Hansol show four eyebrows raised to their scalps in a gesture of enquiry.

“Erm...” Doyoung starts blushing for some reason, “I brought my plus one too?”

Yuta’s eyes become huge as he joyously gasps, “REALLY?” and that is when Kun runs towards Doyoung babbling apologies, “I’m sorry I’m late-the queue was insane! I couldn’t get you a coffee but we can share this one it’s huge-oh you must be Yuta, um...nice to meet you, I’m Kun.”

Yuta is gaping. Even Hansol is gaping. Noticing that this whole gaping scenario is going on for too long, Doyoung waves a hand in front of them, “Guys, you’re being weird...”

But Yuta and Hansol are looking at both of them in a very weird way, almost astonished or judgemental in a manner that Doyoung can’t perceive very well. And then Yuta opens his mouth tentatively.

“Doyoung how about you take a cab because you’re a piece of shit you don’t deserve this perfection. We’ll escort Kun to the hotel- it’s a pleasure to meet you too Kun, I’m Yuta and this blonde bloke is a random church boy I know whose name is Hansol but that is not important- do you mind if I ask you how are you even dating Doyoung? He’s such a moron.”

“I’m not-” Kun starts, utterly flustered with Yuta narrowing his stare and Hansol following the same and Doyoung pulls Kun away, saying, “Okay that’s enough.” Doyoung hits Yuta on the head, “Stop making him uncomfortable.”

Kun giggles and Yuta’s face crumples because Kun sounds so adorable and innocent it’s bringing tears to his eyes. Doyoung is left breathless at the sound even though he heard Kun laugh a lot throughout the travel. He smiles as Kun’s eyes meet his.

“We should go before Taeil drives back without us,” Hansol suggests and starts walking.

“Yup. Let’s go,” Doyoung says following behind. Yuta scoots closer to Kun, whispering as they walk behind Doyoung, “So when did the sparks fly?”

Doyoung interrupts, yelling, “WE ARE NOT DATING!”


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Turns out, Jaehyun and Kun were roommates during his stay in China. Best Exotic Something-Something Hotel (What? Doyoung can’t look at huge neon labels for that long. Those things _sting._ ) 8:16 p.m**

“I hope you have a good room for me,” Doyoung says, smirking as he walks into the lobby with Yuta. Kun goes ahead with Hansol and Doyoung hopes he doesn’t spill out embarrassing secrets about him.

Yuta snorts, “You aren’t exactly getting royal treatment, you fooled me into thinking you didn’t have a plus one.”

“Well I do now, I deserve a royal treatment-what’s with you?”

Yuta stares at him and then slowly asks, “Who is he?”

Doyoung looks unfazed, “Who- oh you mean Kun? He’s uh...someone I know from high school.”

Yuta laughs mockingly, “You can’t look at him like that and say he’s just someone you know from high school. What details are you not telling me?”

“Nothing? And hey, that is so mean! We met a few days ago. Perfect coincidence. Given the situation I was in was pitiable, I asked him. He agreed because Kun is capable of having pity unlike you and that is the whole story. Don’t fill in with your wild imagination.”

Yuta backs off, “Okay bunny-guy, I’ll believe you,” he then slaps Doyoung’s back, “You are so cute together, I’m proud!”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Do you even listen to me when I say that we are not dating?”

“But you two are adorable! Even Taeil agrees and that is _massive_ coming from a homophobe.”

“If he was really homophobic he wouldn’t have come to your wedding Yuta. He just doesn’t like all the mushy cuddly stuff couples do. He’s allergic to affection ergo, not homophobic,” Doyoung says, face hitting his palm.

“Ease it up on me doc, I don’t have hyper observation skills like you do. Anyways, my party’s at 9.” A laugh forces itself out of Doyoung at that. He never thought he’d see this day at all. Yuta smiles back, reaching up to ruffle his orange hair.

“Everyone missed you. You should’ve come earlier,” Yuta says carefully tiptoeing past Taeyong’s room.

“Well you were the one who wasn’t willing to invite me.”

“Okay...I’ve never said this but touché.”

 

 

**Yuta’s bachelor party. Taeyong has put the kids to bed, hopefully they don’t sneak in. Some big ass room in Best Exotic Something Something Hotel. 9:39 p.m**

Kun, as Yuta deemed appropriate should be joining Jaehyun’s bachelor party since he is technically from his side and Doyoung had to agree because clearly Jaehyun’s party was the one which would be decent and well, less traumatizing since Yuta’s parties are always wild. They have to be.

Currently, Doyoung’s in a nice place in the very hotel but he can’t see where the room ends. The lights are blue and dim with occasional bursts of the cell phone flashes on people’s faces. Yuta’s party is a swarming hive of people almost fucking on the dance floor, strippers, really loud music and so much booze that the air smells like alcohol.

It takes six seconds for all his friends to kick him in the stomach and then hug the life out of him screaming how much they missed him and how lousy he was to have showed up only for Yuta’s bachelor party. The music is deafening and they’re on the circular couch with all the glasses in the world full of unknown alcohol gathered on the table before them. Doyoung thinks he’s already lost his glass of beer amidst it. It also takes barely a moment to begin rambling like they had never been away from each other.

 “Bet you were busy cutting people, Doctor Dongyoung,” Ten’s dumb remark earns a rotten expression from Taeil.

“I’m not a surgeon, dumbass. You haven’t changed a bit,” Doyoung says, groaning as he thwacks Ten playfully.

“Why would I change? I’m _the_ Ten. There’s no point in changing unless I change into Justin Beiber ‘cause that is goals,” Ten slurs and Taeil puts a palm to his forehead complaining, “Justin Beiber is passé and you have a fever.”

“No! Fuck off,” Ten says before reaching out for another glass but Kyunghyun takes it away grumbling, “We should have locked him in his room.”

“Fuck off,” Ten says and sags on the couch.

“We really need to teach him new words,” Kyunghyun groans out just as Ten grabs a bottle smiling with profound mischief, “Hey, where’s Taeyong?”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Doyoung says and Taeyong looks very annoyed as he enters into the wild party, pushing past slithering people and crashing beside Doyoung.

“You’re the devil,” Taeyong mocks and the smile on Doyoung’s face gets wider, “Oh really? Then the devil wants payment.”

Taeyong grumbles a ‘Fine’ and fishes a hand into his pocket. All eyes turn towards them with varying degrees of expectancy.

He hands Doyoung a black card and Doyoung cackles in delight as everyone stares.

“Why are you giving him your credit card?” Yuta asks.

“He lost a bet,” Doyoung says, kissing the card as Taeyong cringes. Primmy’s eyes widen, “No fucking way! Lee Taeyong lost a bet?”

“Well it was a rushed conclusion-he thought Yuta would be the first to get married amongst us. I didn’t,” Taeyong says and makes himself more comfy, throwing his feet over Doyoung.

“You have so little faith in my romantic life,” Yuta says, astonished and glaring at Taeyong to which Taeyong defends, “Hey you had no such thing as ‘romantic life’ until Jaehyun happened! And he came in like, _five months ago.”_

No one’s really paying attention to them, they’re all busy deciding what Doyoung should buy with that credit card.

Taeyong sweats, “Doyoung?” he says, his voice shivering, “Don’t buy something big like a car okay?”

The devious lights in Doyoung’s eyes sparkle, “I accept your suggestion.”

_“I wasn’t suggesting!”_

“BORING~” Ten roars from his place on the couch, “Who votes for treasure hunting!”

“Somebody would have to organise that first, dumbo,” Kyunghyun says, groaning.

“This hotel is probably haunted,” Ten snorts.

Primmy chokes on her drink, “It's really funny how you talk about ghosts and haunting so casually and end up pissing yourself during horror movies.”

“I hate you—wait isn’t that Jaehyun?” Ten says and heads turn to see that is Jaehyun entering, with the rest of his bachelor party stalling behind.

“Straight outta Mtv,” Taeyong comments and looks over to Yuta, giving him a knowing smirk.

Yuta gets up once Jaehyun reaches him and the leaf village headband he was wearing almost slips sideways, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured individual bachelor parties are boring,” Jaehyun says, to which Primmy immediately adds, “And sexist.”

Yuta laughs at that and looks up at Jaehyun like he still couldn’t believe they were getting married tomorrow and it’s the best fucking thing that could ever happen to him. “So I decided we could have one together. Pros: double fun. Cons: let's hope no one tells my mom,” Jaehyun says, looking at him through his lashes as if there was no one else in the room to be conscious about.

"Conditions apply though," Yuta says, his voice going thick with lust.

"And what is that?" Jaehyun whispers deeply in his ear after raising an eyebrow.

Yuta wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s neck in an attempt to get as close as possible, pulls Jaehyun’s lower lip in between his teeth and the other arm pushing him to the stairs to the dance floor once he lets go, “You dance with no one else but me."

Ten removes his palm from Primmy’s eyes, “I saved you from the sight of Jaehyun’s boner. You’re welcome.”

 

 

**Doyoung and Kun almost get cooked. That big ass room Best Exotic Something Something Hotel but then they leave because dancing sucks 11:25 p.m**

Doyoung glances at Kun who doesn't look the least bit bothered with Yuta dragging his fiancé to the dance floor for a very disturbing round of moves. Kun oddly looks like he's having a good time and Doyoung wishes he could scoot over and he would have, had it not been for TaeYong's stupid leg tangled with his own.

"Move" Doyoung says and shoves Taeyong’s leg off and the older whines, "I was comfortable bitch why would you do that?"

Doyoung ignores and sits in the least awkward way as possible beside Kun who is only looking at the people all around them swaying with the music through his does eyes and this, Doyoung finds extremely endearing.

“You having fun?” he asks him, after getting his attention with a snap of his fingers.

“Yeah, but I was thinking that,” Kun replies, pointing to the dancing crowd, “Would be a lot of fun too.”

Doyoung immediately shakes his head as a no and then panics for a heartbeat because Kun looks sad at that. Then he bites his lips and Doyoung forgets about everything at the sight.

“Okay then...”

“Pokémon Go?”

“That is _genius_ Doyoung.”

The childish initiative they took slowly dissipated when they got distracted by parfaits on display in one of the restaurants which was open. Shamelessly drooling didn’t make a good impression on the baker by the display so they pushed the glass and pretty much spend the a good hour of the night talking about things Doyoung promptly stops making a mental list of since he’s enjoying the conversation so much. Kun’s laugh is music to his ears and Doyoung can’t help his mouth from blurting rapidly.

“Yuta’s making me sing tomorrow,” he whines and Kun forks a Victoria Sponge and stuffs it into Doyoung’s mouth, “Good. I’ll film, YouTube needs it.”

“Come on, that’s-there’s no need. There’ll be plenty of camera’s to capture my embarrassment. You still play the piano?”

Kun smiles and nods his head while his cheeks are puffed with cake. Words inside Doyoung’s mind are just forcing its way as if on a roll. He never realised why it’s becoming difficult to control himself when around Kun.

“It’s late,” Kun says, finishing his coffee.

“You just had coffee,” Doyoung points out, because what usually comes after ‘it’s late’ is ‘I should go’ and frankly, he doesn’t want Kun to go. Doyoung frowns to himself, getting up and lazily they walk to their respective rooms. There rooms are placed in the same hallway but not nearby. Kun nods again, his shoulders sag against the door once they reach. Questions invade the truce between Doyoung’s mind and his mouth and before he knows it, he’s blurting.

“Why did you say yes?”

Because that just bugs him.

“Because I had no reason to say no. Why do you ask?” Kun says, stern and confident. Doyoung had known him as the timid I-can’t-kill-a-mosquito type but this is so different. Kun’s stare is making him sweat and blowing his mind at the same time and he can’t focus on thinking anymore.

It’s an intriguing sort of rush, his pulse is skittering away at how Kun gets distracted, looking judgementally at something in his peripheral vision.

“Doyoung do you know those kids?”

With hardly a moment left for an expression of surprise, Doyoung catches Haechan leading his bitches around the hotel holding a magnifying glass. They’re lurking in the hallway when they’re supposed to be sleeping.

_Idiots._

“Looks like you have babysitting duties,” Kun giggles before disappearing into his room.

“No, I think I saw Mark with them he’s responsible...”

“We should return to the party,” Kun suggests his gaze going bolder, stuffing his hands into his pockets and that makes a glitch in Doyoung’s system. He never noticed that Kun’s eyes were hazel.

“Why would you, everybody’s getting themselves shitfaced drunk and can I tell you, drunk Ten is not a very pleasant sight,” Doyoung replies, not really being able to shake off the image because that’s the thing about Kun; once you start noticing, you can’t stop looking.

“I feel like dancing. Let’s go dance.”

“Kun I can’t. I don’t know how to dance—”

Doyoung dumped his next thoughts in the trash as Kun fisted his collar and steered him forward, closer and let his hot breath fan his mouth.

“Last chance,” Kun whispers and it makes Doyoung think what was the underlying meaning.

 _The last chance...to do what? Dance with Kun?_ _Have_ _fun with him?_ For after the wedding he’s probably never going to see him again, given his hopeless social life already intervened b a dozen night shifts.

Maybe Kun is right. It is the last chance to try and dance. Or if not dancing, anything else. He can’t spend Yuta’s party sulking in a corner and making lists about nothing.

The moment Kun said the words ‘last chance’ was when Doyoung realised how much he’d missed out on; which gave way to the desperation of reliving those moments again, because he’s almost thirty- opportunities like these will probably never return.

The second Kun’s fingers settle in the spaces between Doyoung’s, he’s brimming with the feeling that he did something right.

_Maybe Yuta was right. Kun is kinda perfect._

 

 

**Doyoung and Taeyong are waiting for Yuta to get dressed and the shit hasn’t even showered. Yuta’s room. The wedding day. 6:38 a.m**

“Yuta you're...limping?”

Yuta has no clue who asked the question. Might have been Taeyong because he sounds like a helium chipmunk when he’s shocked or maybe it was Doyoung because that’s how he normally sounds. He sticks his hand out of his blanket and feels for a piece of fabric that he can wear and on getting hold of Jaehyun’s shirt which was fortunately draped on the bedstead, he buttons it up, not bothering about his absence of clothes in front of his two best friends.

Doyoung groans as his palm meets his forehead, “Please don't tell me _you_ had _sex_ the night before your fucking wedding.”

“Well yes obviously! What do you think Jaehyun and I were doing last night? Playing table tennis?” Yuta says yelling and his voice goes higher as he goes into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Doyoung looks at Taeyong rather helplessly. They’re both dressed for the occasion and looking at the groom shagged and absolutely unpresentable is making them nervous.

Taeyong, methodical as he always is speaks, “His limping isn’t much of a problem though we can fix performance issues...I'll tell Jaehyun to carry you down the aisle. No one will ever know you had a nice non-customary sexcapade last night.”

Yuta smiles goofily, “It was epic.”

“Whatever, didn't need to know that. Do you remember your vows?” Taeyong asks him.

With a hand running over his temple, Yuta raises his eyebrows and croaks out hoarsely, “I ... guess? There was something like—I think he fucked my brains out I don't remember and _ow!_ my head hurts. Or my butt hurts I don't know what hurts more. _Everything hurts.”_

Doyoung whimpers, turning more worried by the passing second, “He might pass out mid ceremony to the embarrassment of his perfect parents I can't let this happen, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong clicks his tongue in disappointment, they’ve got an hour until the wedding and Yuta’s rolling on the bed, trying to remember his vows which he’d decided to write himself for all stupid reasons which make him Yuta.

“I'm calling Jaehyun,” Taeyong says, “It's his fault too y'know.”

“Jaehyun is sending a hangover remedy, he knows Yuta’s...er condition,” Doyoung replies and Taeyong stuffs his phone inside. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I saw Yuta seducing Jaehyun publicly at the party last night so it's probably not Jae’s fault.”

A knock on Yuta’s door startles them. Yuta whimpers, “Taeyong you get it.”

“Good God I’m not your servant,” Taeyong reaches for the door, grumbling.

“It pleaseth thy master!” Yuta groans out and Doyoung is so close to dunking his head in the pool.

Taeyong’s expectations when he opens the door is probably a tray full of Yuta’s breakfast which he’d called for earlier but instead he’s facing someone who’s even taller than Hansol.

Yuta jumps out of bed and runs excitedly to him, “Ooh, thanks Youngho!”

“Don’t mention it,” Youngho says and hands Yuta the green coloured drink from his hand and then he disappears quickly. Yuta happily chugs down his hangover remedy and licks the last bits from his lips.

“You two should get out,” he says, “I’ll feel better in a few minutes and I can walk, it’ll just take some pain and please don’t make Jaehyun pick me up, do you want me to die from embarrassment?”

Doyoung sighs in defeat since it’s quite clear at the end of the day, Yuta does whatever he wants.

“Fine. Taeyong lets go—Taeyong?”

Not that anybody noticed but Taeyong had been frozen in his spot ever since Youngho stepped in and out the hotel room. Doyoung plucks a strand of his hair to get his attention but Taeyong refuses to flinch, the dazed look in his eyes growing by the passing second.

“Who was that?” Taeyong croaks out and Doyoung cannot believe his ears.

“That was Suh Youngho. Rich ass journalist. Jaehyun's best man. He came this morning, busy chap. Keeps flying around the world every half a day, I'm surprised he made it for my wedding. Taeyong you probably want to bone him, I presume?” Yuta says without catchin g a breath in between and Doyoung is shocked.

“TaeYong...please tell me you're not—”

Taeyong yells, “DIBS,” and then he puts a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder which Doyoung knows very well is a predicament to absolute and utter bullshit, "I'm gonna have to abandon you brother.”

"Sentiment," Doyoung says, sighing but then smiles because it’s cute to see Taeyong so smitten.

He can’t wait to see Kun, for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> [[twitter](https://twitter.com/irontaeyong)][[tumblr](http://heartanthem.tumblr.com)][[masterlist](http://taedragon.livejournal.com/3112.html)] do leave a comment :) or don't meh


End file.
